


Asgardian Mercy

by nhasablog



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Thor and Loki are sparring, but Loki keeps cheating, so Thor wants to play Asgardian mercy instead. Loki doesn’t get to opt out.





	Asgardian Mercy

“Loki.”

“No.”

“But Loki.”

“I said no, brother.”

“When did you become so boring?”

That snapped Loki out of his persistent staring at a blank spot before him, turning to frown at Thor in dismay. “Excuse  _you_.”

“I don’t need to be excused.” Thor was grinning at him, unable to keep his glee at bay. It felt good to be the mischievous one for once. It quite literally never happened.

“You’re walking a thin line, you know.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise of a future threat.”

“Right. Anyway. Are you up for a game or not?”

“Not.”

“I repeat. Boring.”

“That’s it!”

They were young, somewhat innocent, and completely unaware of what was to come in the future, and playing chase was still normal for them. Thor ran as fast as his legs could carry him, knowing full well that Loki would get him. Joke was on him, though. This was exactly what Thor had planned.

“Take that back,” Loki said, suddenly in front of him, causing Thor to come to a stop, though he realized quickly the Loki before him wasn’t the real one, as he flew right through him while the real Loki latched onto his arms from behind to keep him from escaping (as if that would help, really).

“I take it back!” Thor said, laughing. “But only if you spar with me.”

Loki sighed dramatically. “You’re impossible.”

“And irresistible.”

“Keep dreaming. Come on, then.”

They sparred for twenty minutes before Loki started playing dirty, multiplying himself so that Thor got confused and allowed himself to be disarmed. He wasn’t surprised, of course, but he was getting frustrated. It was time for a new game.

“Enough.” Thor dropped his stick (Odin wouldn’t let them use real weapons during sparring due to them having a tendency to go overboard, and two injured - or worse, dead - princes wasn’t good for Asgard). “I want to play something else.”

“Getting tired, are we?” Loki’s smirk was annoying enough for Thor to grunt.

“You’re cheating. I don’t like cheaters.” Thor took a step closer. “It’s time that you pay for that.”

“Oh, I’m so scared. Practically shaking. Can you see?” Loki held up his vibrating hands. “Thor, you’re scaring me to  _death_.”

“Let’s play mercy.”

“Pardon?”

“Let’s-” Thor took another step closer. “play mercy.”

He could practically hear Loki gulp. “Now, brother. You know I don’t like that game.”

“I do. And that’s why we’re playing it.” And with that he flew forward, grazing Loki’s shoulder before his younger brother was off, fleeing as best as he could with Thor right behind him.

Thor remembered a time where Loki did this with him voluntarily. Sure, Thor didn’t entirely believe his brother disliked this as much as he led him to believe, for the prospect of getting payback was at least always promising, but ages ago Loki would be the one to initiate this sort of game, and he would always make sure both of them go to be the victim. Thor had suspected he didn’t entirely mind being on the receiving end as much as he said he did.

It was a comforting thought, he had to admit. That Loki trusted him enough to enjoy being so vulnerable.

Loki couldn’t run forever, and in the end Thor managed to catch him off guard so that he didn’t have time to trick his way out of it. He groaned as Thor pinned him to the ground.

“I won’t yield,” he told him.

“Then you’ll suffer terribly,” Thor replied with a grin. “But you will yield. Eventually.”

“Then you don’t know me at all.”

“On the contrary, little brother. I know you too well.” And with that Thor started the game of Asgardian mercy, meaning that he tickled his brother to tears and would only stop if Loki asked for mercy or managed to escape. The times they’d played this were too many to count.

Not one to hold back, Loki howled with laughter as Thor dug into the hollows under his arms, wiggling his trapped fingers as best as he could. It didn’t matter how much access he had to a spot, though. If it was sensitive it was enough to merely think of tickling it. For a trickster god Loki was surprisingly easy to defeat.

Thus Thor’s theory that Loki could get away whenever he wanted, and also hide his sensitivity entirely if he wanted.

The fact of the matter was that he didn’t want to - not when it came to Thor.

And that was possibly the best part.

“You’re dead,” Loki spluttered out, his face practically split in two from how wide his smile was. His eyes were squeezed shut in ticklish mirth, head thrown back, heels digging into the ground in a weak attempt to escape.

Thor adored absolutely everything about this, and he would keep doing it until Loki turned the tables. For he knew Loki would never ask for mercy. Thor was quite certain that word had never even left his brother’s lips. No. He would seek out revenge instead. And Thor would endure it all gladly, for at least he’d had the opportunity to listen to Loki’s genuine and clear laughter, if only for a moment.

He sort of hoped it would last longer than a moment, though. Loki was tough. He could probably handle it for quite a while, but the embarrassment and vulnerability of the situation would probably get the best of him. Best not tease him, then, if he wanted to drag this out.

But tickling someone in silence was almost worse, so Thor was left with few options.

Fortunately Loki was laughing enough to not make it too awkward as Thor moved downward to toy with his ribs.

The fact that those flailing arms didn’t hit him in the face was a miracle.

“This is cruel!” Loki cried.

“You’re not one to shy away from cruelty.”

“But-”

“Don’t be such a hypocrite.”

Loki might’ve replied had Thor not upped his game, feeling suddenly inspired by the way his brother still managed to somewhat frown through his laughter. They couldn’t have that, could they?

“Thor, you-” Loki bellowed, but Thor didn’t get to hear what his brother would call him, for his hysterical laughter overwhelmed him as Thor squeezed at his thighs, refusing to let go even as Loki shoved at his hands.

“Is this what some would call a sweet spot?”

“I’m going to murder-”

“Shh. Just sit back and relax.”

Thor should’ve known he would get a knee to the face (how the hell did that even happen?), but he was still surprised when he was knocked back, not necessarily in too much pain, but too shocked to properly process it all.

Loki was still laughing on the ground, though Thor suspected it was partly at him.

“Oh, brother,” he was saying, sitting up and looking way too smug for someone who’d just been helpless. “You never learn.”

Thor opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly found himself on his back with Loki hovering over him. His smirk was worrisome.

“Loki, I-”

“Just say mercy. But preferably don’t.”

You’d never experienced revenge unless Loki was the one to execute it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
